Heart Of Gold
by Hollarinax
Summary: An incredibly fluffy oneshot about Demeter's birthday! DemeterxMunkustrap.


**Bonjournio! Okay I lied about being back in June (but this is an exception!) There are two things you should know about this fic; It's for jelliclesoul635's birthday aaand .. it's not Bomba/Tugger! (shock horror, I know xD) Anyway on with the fic ..**

'Deme, Deme?'

Demeter opened her eyes slowly and grimaced at the sun-lit crimson blur which was shaking her vigorously. 'Deme, are you awake?' it asked calmly. Demeter buried her head under her tatty blanket and grumbled, 'no.' Bombalurina placed her paws on her hips sternly, 'You asked for it missy!' She stood up slowly from the bed and briskly whipped Demeter's pillow from under her head and began smacking her with it. 'WAKE. UP!' She bellowed, now jumping up and down on Demeter's bed in attempt to wake the calico queen.

Demeter's body rose and fell in unison with Bombalurina's jumping, and she held her head uneasily. 'Ok, I'm up, I'm up.' she yawned tiredly. Bombalurina grinned triumphantly and threw her arms out to the side, before leaping beside Demeter playfully and cuddling her. 'Morning birthday giiiirl!' Bombalurina squealed, squeezing Demeter tightly.

Demeter smiled tiredly, 'Thank you Bomba!'

Bombalurina grinned menacingly, 'Ok, shut your eyes and get a surpri-ise!' she sang cutely, mimicking Jennyanydots; this was an annual birthday line from the Old Gumbie Cat, said before she'd place a pair of mittens in the 'special birthday cat's paws.

Demeter giggled and placed her paw in front of her eyes excitedly. Bombalurina clapped her hands together and searched underneath Demeter's bed for her present.

'Okay, OPEN!'

Demeter opened her eyes slowly and grinned broadly at the black leather collar Bombalurina held in her paws.

'Bet you were expecting some hideous mittens, eh Deme!' Bombalurina laughed.

Demeter gasped and picked the collar up from her sister's paws and stared at it, admiring the gold studs and the shiney buckle. 'Oh Bomba, it's gorgeous! You really shouldn't have!'

Bombalurina shook her head, _always thinking of other kits and not herself_. 'Don't be silly Deme, you deserve it! Besides, it's your _birthday_ and every queen needs to be spoiled!'

Demeter smiled at her sister and stared down at her brand new collar gratefully. She couldn't help but notice an empty space in the centre of it, she shrugged, _one of the studs probably fell off - stop being so ungrateful._

'I gotta get going,'

'Off somewhere nice?' Demeter asked politely, already knowing the answer, clipping the collar around her neck.

'Well, Tugger ..' Demeter rolled her eyes and grinned, _correct_. ' .. invited me for lunch at his OWNERS!' Bombalurina replied cheerfully, emphasising 'owners' in excitement - meeting the owners was an important step in a cat mateship - and this was a massive step for both of the flirtacious lovers.

'Wow, big stuff!' Demeter grinned at her sister.

'I KNOW! I better go perfect myself.' she sighed facetiously, primping her fur with her paw. Bombalurina and Demeter giggled. 'Have a nice day Deme,' she kissed Demeter on the forehead and skipped to the door and spun round 'Don't miss me too muuuch!' she song and waved her paw cutely before sliding out of the den.

Demeter laughed heartily, 'Bye Bomby!' and shook her head. She walked to the mirror in her den and stroked her brand new collar, but paused when she noticed that the missing stud stuck out like a sore thumb. She bit her lip and spun it round to face the back so no one could see it. _There_. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, _Munkustrap will love it!_

She smiled, wondering what gift Munkustrap had came up with this year. They were not the _best _gifts, but sweet; flowers, tuna treats, a catnip mouse teddy ..

She flinched suddenly as she heard a knock at the door and a loud 'COOEEE.' before a leopard spotted, tabby queen bustled into the den.

'Demeter, darling.' she cooed, embracing her in a cuddle.

'Hello Jenny, you startled me!'

'Oh, sorry, pet! Happy birthday,' she said softly, tugging at Demeter's cheek. Demeter opened her mouth to thank her, but was stopped, 'Shut your eyes and get a surpri-iiise!' Jenny sang.

Demeter stifled a small giggle and shut her eyes tightly and held out her paws.

'Open!'

Demeter opened her eyes and stared down in horror at _the mittens_. The multi-coloured paw warmers that were covered in a paw print pattern.

'Oh, how lovely,' Demeter said flatly, 'Thank you, Jenny!'

'I knew you'd like them, now come on poppet, you're birthday breakfast is waiting for you!' Jenny shuffled behind Demeter and began to shoo her out of the den.

Demeter smiled as she walked out of the den, greeted with a harmony of 'happy birthdays' from the Jellicle tribe. She smiled gratefully as the older cats nuzzled her head or held her paw affectionately and the kittens bounced around her handing her flowers they had picked from their owner's gardens. But Munkustrap was nowhere to be seen.

'Jenny, where's Munkus?' she asked skeptically.

'Oh heavyside, I know i'd forgotten something! He's patrolling dear - he said you've to meet him at the TSE1 at nightfall.'

'Could Alonzo not have covered for him?'

'Munkustrap said he couldn't.'

'Oh.' Demeter shifted and brushed her fur uneasily, _he never misses my birthday_. 'Have you seen him today?' she asked softly.

'I haven't, no.' she replied, completely unfazed by Munkustrap's apparent disappearance.

Demeter's eyes widened and she bit her claw anxiously as she imagined the worst. _You're overreacting, he's fine_.

Jennyanydots stared at Demeter in concern and rubbed her back comfortingly, 'He'll be fine Deme, he always is. You know what that tom's like, always running off and fighting pollicles and coming home absolutely scratch free ..'

Demeter lost track of Jenny after that; _you're right, he'll be fine. You'll meet him tonight and he'll be fine. _She stared to the ground, despite the positive thinking, she could just not control that tiny feeling of guilt that was churning in her stomach.

* * *

Demeter stared out of the window, watching the salmon pink and coral clouds fade out against the deep navy of the night sky. She paced to her mirror and primped her fur anxiously, she paused; the missing stud was back underneath her chin. She grimaced and spun it back round and scurried out of her den, fidgeting with her paws as she walked to the TSE1.

The sun had fully set and the moonlight was shining brightly against the velvet sky, lighting the junkyard wonderfully. She twitched as a fire fly buzzed against her nose and she batted it away with her paw, watching the green sparkle disappear in to the sky. She stared to the distance and spotted an unmistakable silhouette of someone sitting on the TSE1. She stepped out of the darkness and looked up to the sky, and sure enough, there he was; perched atop the bonnet, the moonlight catching onto his silver fur. He hopped off of the old car and walked towards her, smiling at her lovingly. 'Good evening Miss.' he said softly, kissing her paw. Demeter could not control the smile spreading across her face, 'Good evening Sir.' she replied softly.

He helped her onto the bonnet of the TSE1 and continued to hold her paw. He paused and stared into her beautiful golden eyes which were sparkling in the moonlight. 'I got you something.'

Demeter smiled brightly and Munkustrap picked something up from behind him and held it out to her in his paw. Demeter stared curiously at the sparkling trinket in Munkustrap's paw, unaware of what it was. She picked it up gingerly and stared at it closely. It was a gold charm shaped like a heart. Her face beamed. Demeter stared up at Munkustrap, completely speechless, but opened her mouth to thank him; 'Look at the back.' Munkustrap smiled gently at her.

Demeter turned the small heart round and squinted her eyes to read the sentence engraved into the charm in delicate, italic lettering; 'Because you're the gift in my life, I give you my gift of love.'

Demeter grinned broadly and threw her arms around Munkustrap's neck unexpectedly, which made him stumble to the side, but he didn't mind. He laughed heartily and returned her affection, holding her in his arms.

'Munkus, It's absolutely beautiful.' she said admirably, completely taken back by the gift.

'Just like you.' he replied, clipping the charm onto the empty space on her new collar. Demeter giggled like a kitten and swatted at Munkustrap shyly, her cheeks blazing. She touched the charm gently with her paw and it dawned on her; she had found the missing piece. Munkustrap's heart. Munkustrap grinned at her sweetly and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the sky. He kissed her softly on her head and whispered;

'Happy birthday Demeter.'

**Ha, that was so cheesy! But happy Birthday Jelly! :) Hope you like the story. See you all again in June amigos! x**


End file.
